


Yours

by AveryGray



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryGray/pseuds/AveryGray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set two years into the future. Are Ichabod and Abbie ready to explore their feelings for each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 1 of a two-shot.

It had been a year since his former wife had joined the Horseman of Death and her son, Henry. The betrayal left Ichabod inconsolable. If it weren’t for Abbie, he’d still be swirling in the hell that almost took his life for good. He privately vowed to spend the rest of the days showing just how grateful he was. 

That night, he was dog tired. He'd spent the last three hours in the archives decrypting an ancient German text distracted by his partner yet again. Lately, her sweet perfume or beautiful smile had been more than enough to get him off task but tonight it was her absence that left him troubled.

 _Something must be amiss_ he thought, recalling their earlier phone conversation. _The anxiety in her voice_. The evasive tone she took with him was a far cry from the immense comfort they’d grown to share. He’d sent her a text message a few hours ago and still hadn’t received a response.

He tried to imagine her tucked into her bed in one of those glorious tank tops but he couldn’t help but fear the worst. _A little trip by her house couldn't hurt,_ he reasoned, deciding he'd had enough of the archives for one night.

He heard footsteps as he was gathering his things and looked towards the door, woefully unprepared for what was approaching.

“I must be dreaming,” he whispered. He would swear that night he saw something akin to a goddess, one that he’d recognize anywhere.

“Crane,” she spoke nonchalantly, “I got your text.”

He knew he should respond but for once, words were failing him. He looked her up and down; she looked unlike _anything_ he’d ever seen before.  

Her cerise lipstick highlighted a set of lips begging to be tasted while her dark eye makeup put her bright brown eyes on display. Her wavy hair sat in a low bun above her right shoulder. He desperately wished to take it out of its confinement and watch the waves flow down every inch of her beautiful brown skin. She’d procured a set of flawless tear drop diamond earrings; Ichabod had thought were fit for a queen.

His eidetic memory would be useful to recall every singular piece of thread that encased her form. The divine creature in front of him was wearing a strapless, skin-tight, knee-length black dress that accentuated every curve from her breasts to her hips. He wondered how he’d never noticed those calves that matched her impeccably toned thighs. She completed the outfit with black strappy heels that showed off her pedicured, red toe nails. He wanted to eat her alive.

When his lustful gaze met her eyes, she couldn’t help the instantaneous blush that arose. Gone was Ichabod’s fatigue from earlier. This woman had awoken something inside of him that he’d never experienced before.

“Miss Mills,” he’d managed to huskily whisper out, “Where have you come from on this night?” He inquired.

It took a moment for her to answer; his bedroom was voice stirring up so much deep inside.

“Sleepy Hollow Charity Banquet. We have such fun in the name of the badge,” she sarcastically replied.

Crane nodded in understanding although he'd never heard of it. 

The banquet had been a long standing biennial tradition of the Sleepy Hollow PD. They needed funds badly and the big wigs of the city would come together and provide donations to the police department. Sheriff Reyes thought it best for the department’s officers to kiss some ass in the name of fundraising tonight.

Abbie had certainly turned heads at the formal event. Most of her colleagues, who had only ever seen her in jeans and a tee shirt, were stunned to say the least.

“Am I to believe that you had a companion to this event?” he asked, a tiny hint of jealously leaking out. He hated the thought of another man ogling her especially one in particular that she’d been formerly betrothed to.

“No. Actually, I went stag---uh by myself,” she explained, not at all surprised at the tone he was using. In the years they’ve been working together, Crane had exhibited the same particular attitude towards any man that showed interest in her. Abbie recently realized that it went beyond protecting the bond they shared as witnesses. It was way more complex.

“Regardless, I’m sure you held everyone’s consideration. You look quite lovely tonight, Lieutenant.”

Lovely wasn’t an adequate term but Crane had been in the practice of holding back the depth of his feelings. He didn't want to frighten his partner. 

“Well thank you, Crane. That’s very sweet of you,” she responded knowing how genuine he was.  

“Learn anything new tonight?” she asked in an attempt to change the subject; she was tired of being the center of attention.

“Did you dance at this event?” he blurted out surprising himself as well as Abbie. 

“Not exactly.” 

She was being intentionally vague. She attempted a tipsy electric slide a half hour before she left. Not to mention, a brief dance with Luke that Crane would never hear about from her.

He knew she wasn’t being totally forthcoming but decided to let her half-truth go. He had other plans for her.

“A shame. Perhaps, we can rectify that if you can spare a moment?” he asked pleading with his blue eyes . 

“What are you saying, Crane?” she probed although she was beginning to understand exactly where his line of inquiry was heading.  

“ _Never give a sword to a man who can't dance_." he quoted. Abbie couldn't help the smile that came over her face. To this day, she loved all his historical callbacks; his brilliance was incredibly sexy.

He’d received classical training in the art of dance as a young man. His father believed there were intricacies of dance that would prove extraordinarily useful in times of war--precision, grace, teamwork were among a few.

Ever since she walked into the archives that night, he’d been looking for any reason to touch her in the most intimate ways. He’d hopefully start with a dance.

“Oh come on, Lieutenant. It shall be great fun. Give me one moment,” he promised heading to the adjacent table. He grabbed the laptop out of the case. It had been a gift from Abbie for his "birthday". He was extremely touched when he’d discovered what she’d done for him. She promised to help teach him many things if he was extremely careful with the expensive machine. Under her direction, he’d become quite adept at using it.

Abbie stood there gazing at her partner. His eidetic memory made him the perfect pupil; she wasn’t surprised to see how comfortable he had become with the machine. 

His computer sprung to life pretty quickly and within seconds, he was bent over the table, searching for something as far as she could tell.

“Ahh” he exclaimed giddily. He made his way back to Abbie and reached out a hand.

“Shall we?” he asked, noise from the computer filling their little space.

“We’re going to dance to a commercial, Crane?” she teased grabbing his outstretched hand and closing the space between them.  

He couldn’t help but smile at her little joke as he interlocked their fingers. She looked up at her partner with a shy smile of her own, reaching her free hand up to rest on the back of his shoulder. He took that as his cue to wrap his arm around her body and rest his hand on her lower back. He proceeded to pull her lower body towards his. He was silently thanking any deity he could that she was wearing a very tall pair of heels tonight; their normal height difference wouldn’t allow him to hold her this easily.

As the commercial ended, melodic piano sounds filled the room and Abbie immediately recognized the song. _He would pick this version_ she thought unable to stop the smile from spreading over her face. 

He started to sway them as the words begin over the music.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,_

_And the whole world is on your case._

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love._

It was the first song she “youtubed” for him. She said it made her feel safe amid the chaos of her life. The lyrics now meaning more than she could have ever imagined.

In the past 6 months, Crane must have listened to the song over 100 times; the lyrics reminded him of the bond they were strengthening especially when they’d have their tiffs.

Crane brought his forehead to meet Abbie’s as he licked his lips. Their bodies slowly rocked to the music as they started to breathe each other in.  

Crane was the first to speak, “What distressed you earlier whilst we were on the phone,” he asked softly; they were close enough that she could still hear him over the music.

“Nothing” she briskly answered confused at his line of questioning. She pulled her head back to look into his eyes and saw a hint of hurt there. They’d worked so much on opening the lines of communication between each other. He never wanted her to suffer without his knowing. Her burdens were now his to bear as well.  

_I know you haven’t made your mind up yet,_

_But I would never do you wrong._

_I’ve known it from the moment that we met,_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong._

He nodded in response wanting to cherish the feeling of her in his arms. He flashed back to years ago when there was so much confusion between them. He was married; she longed for a position with the FBI. They’d come so far—far enough to explore their mutual affection. He had to make her understand.

“You can tell me anything,” he wasn’t dropping this. He wanted to reaffirm her ability to trust him.

“It’s stupid,” she offered shyly, “I just don’t like dressing up. It’s annoying and I feel out of place. Jenny said I looked great but--” she stopped abruptly as her partner had let out one of his patented snorts.

She looked up at him confused at the smile on his face.  

“Here, I spend the whole day worrying about you being in mortal danger to find out you were just being irrationally insecure.”

Abbie rolled her eyes at Crane; his amusement beginning to piss her off.

“It’s not irrational if it’s how I feel, Crane,” she replied letting some of her frustration show. Crane saw the seriousness in her eyes. He didn’t want the night to head into one of their disagreements; he had to get them back on track.

He removed his hand from hers and placed it on her waist. He backed them up to the table and lifted her on it as if she were light as a feather, music still filling the room.

“Crane!” she exclaimed, surprised by what was going on. “What the hell are you doing?” she demanded despite being slightly turned on at his show of virility.

He moved his body to fit space between her knees perfectly. He looked into her eyes as the end of the song played.  

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_

_To make you feel my love._

_To make you feel my love._

Abbie froze under the intensity of his glare as the sounds of the song left the room.

“You are ethereal, Lieutenant. I could spend the rest of my days on this earth worshiping you. Don’t ever question that,” he ordered glancing down at her lips while his large hands grabbed the outside of her thighs.

She knew what was coming but couldn’t speak. She only nodded as her eyes closed out of instinct. She felt a sense of surprise when his lips did not meet hers immediately.

Instead, he pressed his nose to the crook of her neck; she smelled of lavender and vanilla. His lips made contact with her pulse point and he couldn’t stop his tongue from darting out to taste her. Abbie gasped at the contact.

“Divine,” he whispered in her ear hating to pull his mouth away from her mouthwatering skin.

“Do you not believe yourself to be delectable?” he asked.

“Desirable?” he continued.

“Needed more than the air I breathe?” he raised an eyebrow as she looked at him completely turned on at this point.

She had thought about this moment for a while now. She’d been hesitant when it came to exploring her romantic feelings for him. She’d had men come in her life over the past few years but they left just as quick. Her heart already belonged to another. She was ready.

“Show me,” she commanded as her lips finally met his.

They moaned in each other's mouth and quickly found their rhythm as they tended to do with all things. His grip on her hips tightened as Abbie’s tongue found his in a move that surprised him. He’d only dully kissed his former wife in the last two centuries and Abbie’s assertiveness was incredibly arousing.

She slipped her hands around his shoulders as he lifted one of her legs over his hip bringing their lower bodies flush against each other. Ichabod rose to his toes to rub himself against her center as she groaned into his mouth impressed at what she’s felt between them.  

He broke away from her lips and immediately went for her neck continuing his grind against her.

“Fuck” she screamed out when he started sucking on the spot where he’d first tasted.

“Such language, Lieutenant,” he said into her neck with a smirk.

“Shut up,” she responded reaching down to grab him causing his eyes to roll.

He kissed her then. Hard. He moved his hands down to grab her glorious ass while she began to rub him through his trousers.

It was a cruel modern world Ichabod was learning. The cruelest. They both tried to ignore incessant vibration and ring tone that suddenly filled the room. Abbie knew that it was probably one of two people calling this late.

“Ughh,” she screamed out thoroughly frustrated at having to separate her lips from his now swollen and matching ones. She reached behind her and grabbed the offending object. It was Sheriff Reyes calling. _Of all the nights_ Abbie thought.

She answered and had a quick talk with her Sheriff while Ichabod quietly attempted to extract his hands and arms from around her. Between the “yes ma’ams” and “no problems, Sheriff,” he heard something about a body discovered after the banquet at city hall. Abbie informed Reyes that she would be there just as soon as she could and hung up the phone.

She rested her head against his shoulder ready to scream.

“I am so sorry, Crane” she looked up at him, her beautiful doe eyes glistening out of frustration, “I swear we will continue this ASAP.”

She felt awful for leaving but not at all ashamed at the fact that they were about to have sex on top of a table in the middle of the public archives.

“We most certainly will, my love” he promised giving her one last peck on the lips. She smiled at that particular pet name remembering that there had been so much left unsaid between them.

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” she promised as he helped her off the table. She reached up to wipe her lipstick off of his lips and then gathered her things. She reached the door and looked back at her partner. He was beaming.

She could no longer deny the fact that she was in love with him.

  

 

 

 

 


End file.
